Accidentally in Love
by Mari May
Summary: Kakashi, acidentalmente, se apaixonou por Sakura. Anos se passaram, e ele continua sentindo a mesma coisa por ela. Porém, já se conformou de que não tem chances com a moça. Isso até um certo acontecimento na vida de Sakura... - songfic KakaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Já haviam se passado oito anos desde que ele a conhecera. Ela estava com vinte anos, e ele, com trinta e quatro. Aquele botão de rosa desabrochou numa linda flor, e ele se sentia orgulhoso por ter acompanhado seu crescimento de perto. Mas isso não compensava a dor de não ter seus sentimentos correspondidos...

Ele queria se casar com ela e ter dois filhos: Hana, que significa "flor", e Haru, que quer dizer "primavera". Eles se chamariam assim por causa da mãe, cujo nome, Sakura, quer dizer "flor de cerejeira". Seriam uma família unida e feliz. "Mas..." – pensava Kakashi – "...isso não passa de mera utopia."

Kakashi caminhava por um lindo bosque repleto de... Flores de cerejeira. Era o começo da primavera em Konoha.

- Hum... Tenho a ligeira sensação de que estou esquecendo algo...

Ele ficou pensativo e finalmente se lembrou que Tsunade o havia chamado.

- De novo se atrasando, Kakashi? Você não tem jeito mesmo...

- Hehehe... Mas então, por que estou aqui?

- Quero que leve esta caixa de medicamentos para a Academia Ninja. Eu mesma preparei os remédios e estava pronta para levá-los, mas surgiu um compromisso de última hora. Portanto, leve-os até lá. A enfermeira recém-contratada foi solicitada e já deve estar aguardando a caixa.

- Sim. Irei agora mesmo.

"As aulas só voltam amanhã e a Tsunade já quer esses medicamentos hoje lá na Academia... Gostaria de ter esse senso de responsabilidade...", dizia Kakashi enquanto se dirigia ao local.

Ao chegar, ele ficou surpreso ao se deparar com a nova enfermeira.

- Sakura?

- Hum? Kakashi-sensei?

- A Tsunade mandou lhe entregar isto.

- Ah, sim... Poxa, faz um tempinho que não nos vemos!

- Pois é, eu nem imaginava que você um dia trabalharia aqui...

- Hehe... É que eu tenho interesse por medicina, você sabe... E eu queria trabalhar em algo do ramo...

- Hum... Ser médico é uma profissão muito nobre, Sakura.

Kakashi sorriu. Porém, seu sorriso ficou oculto sob a máscara, e seu rosto levemente corado também.

A última vez em que ele e Sakura haviam se visto foi perto do Natal, num encontro entre professores e ex-alunos. Shikamaru e Ino revelaram que estavam namorando, Naruto e Hinata passaram a namorar naquele dia após se declararem e... Sasuke e Sakura já namoravam há quase quatro anos. Ela estava radiante contando para Ino seus planos para comemorar mais um aniversário de namoro. Kakashi apenas a observava, feliz por ela estar feliz. Já havia se conformado de que não poderia haver um romance entre eles. Mesmo assim, às vezes a tristeza o assolava...

- Sensei, por que ficou triste de repente?

- Hã? – Kakashi despertou de seus devaneios – Ah, deve ser impressão sua.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, colocou de leve sua mão na cabeça de Sakura e foi embora.

"Quer dizer que, antes de eu ir realizar missões, vou poder passar por aqui e falar com ela..." – pensava a caminho de casa – "Isso vai ser bom, mas ao mesmo tempo bastante doloroso para mim... Nossa, como eu sou idiota! Podia ter aproveitado essas semanas que passamos sem nos ver para tentar esquecê-la, mas..." – Kakashi suspirou – "Mas é mais forte que eu... A saudade que senti esses dias só mostrou o quanto eu gosto dela e que o que eu sinto não é brincadeira."

Ele chegou em casa e pegou um livro para tentar se distrair.

- Que droga... Só de lembrar dela preocupada perguntando por que eu fiquei triste já me deixa bobo... Vou dormir que é o melhor que eu faço.

Então, os dias foram passando. Kakashi continuava a reprimir seus sentimentos e trabalhava normalmente realizando missões; Sakura era muito elogiada pela sua dedicação. Eles sempre conversavam antes de Kakashi ir para as missões. Muitas vezes, ao regressar, Kakashi ia até a Academia perto da hora de Sakura ser dispensada e via Sasuke se aproximar para buscá-la. Ele apenas olhava os dois saindo de mãos dadas. "Por que eu não me apaixono por alguém que esteja ao meu alcance ao invés de sofrer por algo impossível?" – pensava cada vez que se despedia do casal.

Passaram-se uns quatro meses, e foi quando algo muito estranho aconteceu: Sakura não foi à Academia! Kakashi sabia que ela não era de faltar e ficou preocupado. Decidiu ir até a casa dela depois, já que a missão do dia seria rápida.

Ao terminar, ele foi até a casa de Sakura e tocou a campainha.

- Pois não? Ué, Kakashi-sensei? O que foi?

Ela estava abatida. Parecia que havia chorado sem parar."Ah, meu Deus... Quem a deixou assim merece uma bela surra.", pensou Kakashi.

- Eu que lhe pergunto: o que aconteceu para você faltar?

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo. Enxugou-a rapidamente e, tentando conter a voz de chorou, convidou o sensei para entrar. Este andou um pouco e depois olhou na direção de Sakura, que dizia ao fechar a porta:

- Se quiser, posso preparar um chá...

Ela se virou, ainda cabisbaixa. Kakashi caminhou lentamente até a garota e, frente a frente, perguntou:

- O que aconteceu, Sakura?

Sakura começou a chorar e levou as mãos ao rosto.

- Aquele... Aquele idiota!

- Quem, o Naruto?

- Não, o outro idiota!

- Hum... Sasuke?

A simples menção ao nome do dito cujo paralisou Sakura por um instante e a fez chorar mais ainda. Como num ato de desespero, ela abraçou o sensei. Ele ficou meio assustado com a atitude dela, mas achou melhor retribuir, acolhendo-a carinhosamente em seus braços.

Sutilmente, ele lhe perguntou:

- O que ele fez?

- Ele... Ele disse que... Os sentimentos dele por mim... Mudaram... Eu... Não consigo aceitar... Não consigo...

Kakashi a deixou chorar mais um pouco em seus braços. "Tenho que dizer algo para consolá-la...", pensou.

- Acho que você deveria ver o lado bom dessa situação. Pense o seguinte: você fez com que o Sasuke gostasse de você e viveu um romance com ele, o garoto de quem você sempre gostou.

Kakashi levantou gentilmente o queixo de Sakura com uma das mãos e, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas dela com a outra mão, disse:

- Então, faça com que suas lembranças com ele lhe tragam felicidade, por mais que vocês tenham tido momentos ruins. Só o fato de já ter vivido tantas coisas com o Sasuke fará você se sentir feliz... – Kakashi sorri - ...certo?

- Ce-certo... Ainda estou meio triste, mas... Vou seguir seu conselho. Obrigada, sensei!

Ao ver um singelo sorriso se formar naquele rosto que havia derramado tantas lágrimas, Kakashi ficou muito comovido e, claro, encabulado.

- Hehe... De nada!

- Ah, eu queria muito retribuir a sua ajuda, mas... Como?

- Hahaha! Não se preocupe! Já vou indo!

Quando Kakashi se aproximou da porta, Sakura falou:

- Ei, eu tive uma idéia! Que tal você ir ao festival de Konoha? Nossos amigos vão, e lá eu posso escolher algum presente bem legal para você!

- "Nossos amigos"?

- É! Nossa, como você é desligado... Eu me refiro ao Naruto, ao Iruka-sensei e aos outros! Sabe de quem estou falando, né?

- Aaah, sim... Mas esse Festival não é daqui a um mês e pouco?

- Sim! E então? Você vai, não é? – ela disse, empolgada.

- Hum... Não sei...

- Aaaaah, por favooooor!

Kakashi ia dizer que pensaria no assunto, mas para não magoar a garota, respondeu que iria.

Andando em direção ao local onde Naruto sempre comia lamen, ficou a se perguntar, com uma gota:

- Desde quando eu me tornei tão manipulável pela Sakura?


	2. Chapter 2

Ao chegar ao Ichiraku Lamen, lá estava Naruto.

- Kakashi-sensei! Que legal te encontrar!

- Olá, Naruto! Ué, cadê a Hinata?

- Ah, ela ta doente... Então, pedi pro tio preparar lamen pra viagem, e aí eu vou comer com a Hinata-chan!

- Naruto, um namorado dedicado! Quem diria, hein! Hahahahaha!

- Aaaaah, não me enche!

- Hehe... Agora, vou fazer meu pedido.

Enquanto ambos aguardavam...

- Sensei, quantas namoradas você já teve?

- Hum... Sei lá.

- QUÊ??? QUER DIZER QUE FORAM TANTAS ASSIM???

- Nada disso. É que eu não me lembro de ter tido nenhum relacionamento sério. Acho que nunca amei de verdade.

- Hum...

- Mas isso não é da sua conta.

- ENTÃO POR QUE ME FALOU, DATTE BAYO?????

- Porque saiu sem querer. Então, isso fica só entre nós.

- Tuuuuudo bem!

- Olha, seu lamen ficou pronto!

- Oba! Oba! Vou comer e ainda por cima junto da Hinata-chan! Até mais, sensei!

- Até mais, Naruto!

"Eu não podia contar a ele quem é a única a quem amei e ainda amo de verdade... Falando nisso, depois do que aconteceu, parece que agora eu tenho alguma chance, por menor que seja...", pensava Kakashi ao levar a comida para casa. Não queria correr o risco de alguém além dos funcionários do Ichiraku Lamen vê-lo sem máscara.

No dia seguinte, suas aulas terminaram mais cedo e ele decidiu ir até uma ponte que havia por ali antes de ir para casa.

- Hum... O céu está sem nuvens... Hoje vai ser uma bonita noite estrelada.

- Você também gosta de ver o céu?

- Hã? Sakura? Já foi liberada?

- Ah, é que essa semana eu vou sair mais cedo.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu disse que ontem passei mal e por isso faltei. Então, por precaução, serei dispensada mais cedo para poder descansar.

- Entendo. Mas não acha perigoso andar por aí sozinha à noite?

- Ah, eu sei me defender! Sou uma ninja! Além disso, vou acompanhada do Sasu...!

Sakura ficou com um semblante triste. Kakashi colocou sua mão no ombro dela e, sorrindo, disse:

- Tem uma sorveteria lá perto da minha casa. Eu lhe pago um e depois te acompanho até sua casa. Que tal?

- Hehe... Já que insiste...

- O seu favorito é o de morango, né?

- Aham!

- Combina com o seu cabelo... Hehehe...

- Pior que é verdade! Hahaha!

Quando chegaram, Kakashi não quis sorvete alegando estar sem vontade, mas Sakura sabia que era por causa da máscara. "Será que um dia eu vou ver o rosto dele?", perguntou a si mesma.

- E então, Sakura? Vamos?

- Sim, vamos!

Quando eles deram alguns passos em direção à casa de Sakura, Kakashi a pegou pela mão e deu meia-volta.

- Cuidado, tem alguém nos seguindo! – ele disse – Vou ver se consigo te levar até minha casa a tempo!

- Nos seguindo??? Mas quem...???

- Abaixe-se!!!

Kakashi foi atingido por uma shuriken no braço esquerdo, numa parte próxima ao ombro.

- Sensei, o seu braço...!!!

- Fique atrás de mim!!!

- Ora, ora, se não é Kakashi, o grande ninja que copia?

- Sakura, eu enfrentei esse homem numa missão ano passado. É um ninja muito forte. Ele jurou vingança, mas demorou tanto para reaparecer que pensei que houvesse desistido!

- Huhu... Eu demorei, mas aqui estou para acabar com você!

O homem avançou até Kakashi, que rapidamente pegou Sakura no colo e deu alguns saltos até a porta de sua casa.

- Tome as chaves e entre, depressa!

- Ma-mas...!

- Vai! Vou dar um jeito nesse cara, que nem da outra vez!

Ela entrou e foi logo em busca de curativos, pois Kakashi iria precisar.

- Achei! Tomara que o sensei volte logo... Estou preocupada...

Após longos minutos, Sakura ouviu Kakashi pedindo para ela abrir a porta.

- Kakashi-sensei, você ficou muito debilitado!!!

- Não se preocupe, foram apenas cortes na altura do peito e neste braço... Eu vou ficar bem...

- Nada disso! Vá tomar banho que depois eu faço curativos para estancar o sangue! Eu hein! Que idéia, sensei!

Sakura estava visivelmente bastante preocupada. Em consideração à moça, Kakashi fez o que ela pediu.

- Agora, deite-se e tire a camisa.

Meio constrangido, Kakashi obedeceu. Sakura estava pegando o medicamento que ia passar nos ferimentos e, quando voltou os olhos para o sensei, tomou um susto. Sentiu sua face queimando de tão vermelha ao constatar que Kakashi tinha um corpo muito bonito. "No-nossa... Que lindo...", pensou, mas logo voltou a si e cuidou do sensei. Ele ficou envergonhado, mas no fundo gostou de Sakura ter cuidado dele.

- Vou descansar um pouco e depois te levo.

- Tu-tudo bem... "O Kakashi-sensei tem algo de... Sensual. Por que só fui reparar nisso agora? Ah, claro, eu só tinha olhos para o Sasuke, mas... Mesmo assim, como pude não notar? Aaah, mas o que é que estou pensando??? Ih, droga, fiquei vermelha de novo!!!"

Sakura resolveu ir até a livraria que tinha por ali comprar um livro sobre medicina para ler enquanto o sensei dormia.

Então, quando Kakashi acordou, levou Sakura até em casa.

- Obrigada por tudo, Kakashi-sensei!

- Também lhe agradeço.

- Até amanhã!

- Até!

- Ah, sensei, eu vou passar na sua casa duas vezes por semana para dar uma olhada nos seus ferimentos. Não é nada grave, mas não custa nada olhar. Qualquer problema me avise.

- Sim. Pode deixar. Hehe!

Sendo assim, Kakashi e Sakura passaram a se ver com mais freqüência do que antes, e se tornaram melhores amigos naturalmente.

"Eu nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão amigo assim da Sakura..." – pensava Kakashi enquanto passeava com ela no Parque de Diversões – "Mas será que um dia eu terei coragem de falar para ela sobre meu sentimento oculto?"

- Kakashi-sensei, vamos na montanha-russa?

- Claro! Sabia que eu adoro esse brinquedo?

- Ah, é mesmo?

- Sim!

- Mentiraaa!

- Por que seria mentira?

- Porque você não parece gostar, ué!

- Hu... Huhu... Huhuhu...

- O que foi? – indagou Sakura, com medo.

Kakashi olhou imponente para ela e, com ar de mistério, disse:

- Há muitas coisas de que gosto e ninguém percebe, ou... Percebem que eu gosto, mas não sabem o quanto eu gosto...

- O que, por exemplo?

Kakashi olhou de esguelha para Sakura e depois sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Um dia você vai saber.

Ele sorriu e começou a caminhar na frente da garota.

"Me-meu coração acelerou, e... Fi-fiquei rubra... Só porque o Kakashi-sensei ficou tão próximo do meu rosto... Eu não sei o motivo, mas adoro essa sensação, adoro ficar perto dele, e... Oh, não! Será que eu...?"

- Ai!

Sakura estava muito atrás de Kakashi, e como ela estava demorando para alcançá-lo, ele resolveu parar e olhar para trás. Nisso, Sakura esbarrou nele.

- Me desculpe... Pensei que você ainda estava longe, por isso parei.

- Tudo bem, eu que estava tendo uns devaneios e me distraí... Hehehe...

- Hum... É impressão minha ou você está corada?

- Hã??? Quem, eu??? Ora essa, deve ser o sol! Haha!

- Mas hoje está nublado...

- Quê??? Ah, sim, claro! Hehe...

- Eu hein...

- Ah, esquece isso e vamos logo na montanha-russa!

- Ok, ok... "Será que ela ficou vermelha por minha causa?", pensou Kakashi – "Hum... Só o tempo dirá."


	3. Chapter 3

Depois do passeio ao Parque de Diversões, Kakashi levou Sakura em casa. Eles se despediram e Sakura se dirigiu para o seu quarto.

Deitada em sua cama, a moça começou a refletir sobre o que sentia em relação ao sensei: "Hum... Já pensei na possibilidade de estar apaixonada, mas isso deve ser carência... Além disso, estamos passando muito tempo juntos, o que pode ter me confundido. E, mesmo se eu estivesse apaixonada, minhas chances com ele seriam nulas. Ele com certeza ainda me vê como uma criança. Então é isso: somos só amigos e pronto."

Os dias passaram rapidamente, e logo já estavam faltando apenas três dias para o Festival.

Sakura foi fazer mais uma de suas visitas periódicas ao sensei.

- Ai, que bom! Seus ferimentos já cicatrizaram por completo!

- Mesmo? – ele disse, sem muita empolgação.

- Ué, por que ficou desapontado?

- Ah, é que eu já tinha me acostumado com as suas visitas semanais, e agora vai ser estranho não ter você aqui tantas vezes, mas tudo bem... – ele sorriu por trás da máscara para disfarçar.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu também vou estranhar...

- Mas, mudando de assunto, você vai de quimono ao Festival?

- Não. Vou com um vestido vermelho, bastante confortável! He!

- Eu também não vou de quimono. Vou com uma roupa normal, que nem você. E Sakura, mudando (outra vez) de assunto, eu... Queria lhe agradecer por ter cuidado de mim. O que eu poderia fazer por você?

- Pode ser qualquer coisa?

- Pode. – ele disse, sem pensar.

- Ah, tem uma coisa que eu queria muito que você fizesse! Hihihi!

- E o que é?

Sakura o fitou, com o olhar decidido, e disse sem hesitar:

- Me mostre seu rosto.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos enquanto se xingava mentalmente por ser tão idiota ao permitir que ela pedisse QUALQUER coisa.

- Já disse que só mostro meu rosto na frente dos outros quando é extremamente necessário.

- Por quê?

- Porque, modéstia à parte, minha beleza chama a atenção, e isso me incomoda. Não quero ser conhecido por isso, e sim por eu ser um bom ninja. O que deve chamar a atenção em mim não é o meu rosto, e sim minhas habilidades.

- Mas sensei, você poderia abrir uma exceção pra mim, né? – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Não.

- Mas...!

- Não.

- Ah, é?! Então, eu... Não falo mais com você!!!

- Não adianta tentar fazer chantag...!

- Eu to falando sério!!! – ela disse, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto, enfurecida.

- Parece uma criança fazendo birra porque a mamãe não quer comprar o que ela quer...

- Hunf!

- Pensei que já tinha amadurecido.

Ela voltou a encará-lo.

- Há! Olha só quem fala! Aquele que esconde o rosto desde pequeno pra não ser atacado por uma multidão de fãs enlouquecidas no meio da rua! Dá um tempo!

Sakura virou o rosto novamente.

- Você estava falando sério sobre deixar de falar comigo?

- Claro!

Pelo tom de voz de Sakura, Kakashi viu que ela estava mesmo falando a verdade. Ele suspirou, se dando por vencido.

- Tudo bem, você me convenceu...

- Me-mesmo??? – a moça estava incrédula – Então, mostre logo!

Kakashi suspirou mais uma vez, com sentimento de derrota, e finalmente abaixou sua máscara, bem devagar. Sakura ficava cada vez mais vermelha à medida que a máscara descia. Kakashi era de uma beleza singular.

- Satisfeita?

Sakura até tentou responder, mas a voz dela não saía de tão encantada que estava. Kakashi ficou um pouco rubro porque sabia que ela estava sem jeito por causa dele.

Inconscientemente, eles foram aproximando seus rostos. Fecharam os olhos. O coração de ambos acelerou. Porém, quando estavam prestes a se beijar, Kakashi colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Sakura e disse:

- Tem alguém vindo.

Eles ouvem o som da campainha. Kakashi coloca sua máscara e vai até a porta na maior tranqüilidade (aparentemente, pois por dentro estava constrangido). Quanto à Sakura, ela ficou estática depois do que quase aconteceu, sem acreditar. Aos poucos, ela ia tentando se acalmar.

- Boa noite, Kakashi-sensei! Eu e a Hinata viemos buscar a Sakura pra irmos juntas até minha casa!

- Ah, sim! Elas vão dormir na sua casa, né, Ino?

- Aham!

- Ela está terminando de guardar os equipamentos médicos. Querem entrar?

- Não precisa, já estou aqui! He! – disse Sakura, atrás do sensei.

- Você é rápida, hein! Então... Tchau, meninas!

As três se despedem e vão embora.

Sakura estava calada demais. Timidamente, Hinata perguntou:

- A-aconteceu a-alguma coisa, Sakura-chan?

- É mesmo, eu também tava estranhando o teu silêncio... O que houve?

- Ah, eu... Prefiro falar disso na sua casa...

- Então, ta...

Hinata e Ino se entreolharam, preocupadas.

Kakashi se deitou no sofá da sala quando as meninas se foram e ficou olhando para o teto. "Eu e a Sakura agimos por impulso naquela hora...'', pensava. "Será que ela apenas se sentiu atraída ou já gosta de mim há algum tempo? Bem, por pouco não deixei a razão de lado e beijei a Sakura... Ainda bem que eu não estava tão distraído a ponto de não sentir o chakra de alguém se aproximando..."

Na casa de Ino, Sakura contou sobre a relação dela com Kakashi e o quanto eles ficaram muito amigos depois do término do namoro com Sasuke.

- O meu medo é achar que estou gostando dele quando na verdade estou é carente e... Não quero estragar nossa amizade por algo que nem sei direito o que é...

- Sakura-chan... E-eu... Sou observadora e... A-analisando a... Situação... Eu realmente acho que você gosta do Kakashi-sensei... E... Que muito provavelmente... Ele também... Sente o mesmo...

- Sakura, a Hinata é boa nessas deduções!

- Ah, mas... Sei lá...

- Você prefere não arriscar, né?

- Pois é... Ah, que tal fazermos outra coisa em vez de falar disso? Tipo... – Sakura sorri, divertida – Tipo isso! – ela joga um travesseiro em Ino, que foi revidar mas acabou acertando Hinata. As três riram muito e continuaram com a guerra de travesseiros.

Assim, Sakura pôde espairecer um pouco. Porém, ao tentar dormir, seus pensamentos se voltavam para o rosto de Kakashi tão junto ao dela. "Aaah, chega de pensar nele, drogaaa!", dizia a si mesma, em vão.

- Aiai... Não consigo dormir, mas tenho que acordar cedo amanhã... – murmurou.

Kakashi acordou mais cedo que o normal. "Não acredito que acordei a essa hora... O jeito vai ser me levantar loooOOGO!". Ele tropeçou em alguma coisa e caiu no chão.

- Ai... Mas no que eu trop...?

Ao olhar para o que o fez cair, Kakashi ficou surpreso ao ver a bolsa de Sakura.

- Ela deve ter saído com tanta pressa que só pegou a mala com aquelas coisas de médico e esqueceu... Tudo bem que eu sou distraído ao extremo, mas ela não costuma ser assim. Eu não achava que ela havia ficado tão sem jeito a ponto de esquecer a própria bolsa... Hum...

Kakashi estava pensando na possibilidade de falar para Sakura sobre seus sentimentos.

- Bom, preciso entregar isso logo.

Sakura só deu falta de sua bolsa ao chegar à Academia.

- Essa não! Será que eu deixei na casa do...???

- Procurando por isto aqui?

Kakashi estava recostado numa parede, com um dos pés apoiado nela e de braços cruzados. A bolsa ele segurava com uma das mãos. A parede onde estava ficava em frente à entrada da enfermaria. Sakura não havia notado a presença do sensei porque estava se aproximando da enfermaria olhando para baixo, preocupada com sua bolsa.

Ao ouvir a voz dele, Sakura ruborizou. Continuou cabisbaixa e, ainda vermelha, olhou na direção de Kakashi. Ele estava de olhos fechados, calmo como sempre.

Percebendo que Sakura o olhava, Kakashi a encarou, fazendo-a ficar mais vermelha. Ele andou até ela e disse:

- Aqui está. É melhor tomar mais cuidado, senão vai ficar mais lerda que eu! Hehehe!

- Po-pois é... Hehe...

"Hum... Ela está meio nervosa...", pensa Kakashi.

Ele coloca uma das mãos sobre a face de Sakura e, com um olhar envolvente, diz:

- Por que às vezes você parece tão insegura quando está comigo? "Sei que essa é uma pergunta praticamente retórica...", Kakashi pensa. "Mas é justamente por causa do 'praticamente' que perguntei."

- Se-sei lá! E-eu tenho que ir!

- Mas...!

- Tchau!

Sakura entrou correndo na enfermaria, deixando Kakashi a ver navios...

- Interessante... – sussurrou para si mesmo – Parece que ela... Ah, melhor eu não tirar conclusões precipitadas.

Ele foi até Tsunade para saber qual seria a missão do dia.

- Quero que acompanhe esta mulher até o vilarejo vizinho. Ela é muito rica e tem medo de ser atacada. E tem mais uma coisa: ela tem taquicardia e pode passar mal no caminho. Portanto, vá com algum ninja médico.

- Hum...

- Nem precisa pensar duas vezes, né, Kakashi?!

- Hã?!

- Ensinei a Sakura por anos. Ela é a melhor escolha.

- Tem razão. Irei avisá-la. Vamos, senhora.

- "Senhorita", por favor. Tenho trinta anos. Não sou tão velha.

- Oh, me desculpe. Vamos, senhorita.

- Ai, assim é bem melhor!

Uma gota surge em Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi e a tal mulher caminham em direção à Academia.

- Qual é a sua idade, Kakashi?

- Um pouco mais que a senhora, digo, senhorita.

- Hum...

Kakashi notou o sorriso malicioso da bela e elegante mulher. Além de esnobe, dava em cima dele descaradamente!

- E essa máscara, hein? É para fazer charme na hora de seduzir as mulheres?

- Desculpe-me, senhorita, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Huhuhu... Que misterioso!

Kakashi a olha de relance, indiferente. A mulher percebeu o pouco caso que o sensei fazia dela, mas não se deu por vencida. "Não é sempre que vem um ninja bonitão me proteger! Ainda hoje ele vai ser meu! Hohoho!", pensava.

Ao chegarem à Academia, Kakashi pediu para chamarem Sakura. Ela ruborizou um pouco, mas foi de encontro ao sensei.

- Me chamou, Kakashi-sensei?

Ele explicou a situação para Sakura.

- Hum... Entendo... Mas e o Festival?

- Hehe, não se preocupe! Esse vilarejo é bem pertinho! Voltamos, no máximo, depois de amanhã bem cedo!

- Que bom!

Logo já estavam os três atravessando uma floresta. Sakura não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela mulher se insinuando o tempo todo para o sensei. "Detesto admitir, mas... Essa atirada é realmente linda...", pensava Sakura consigo mesma. "Até quando o sensei vai resistir? Será que ele não corresponde às provocações dela por que estou aqui? Tenho que achar um meio de descobrir..."

Eles andaram por um bom tempo e resolveram parar para descansar.

Kakashi sentou debaixo de uma árvore e foi ler seu adorado "Icha Icha Paradise". Sakura se sentou num galho dessa mesma árvore e fingiu estar dormindo, mas estava atenta vigiando discretamente os dois abaixo dela.

- Costuma ler nas horas vagas, Kakashi?

- Sim, e detesto ser interrompido.

"Boa, sensei!", comemorou Sakura por dentro.

- Ei, olha lá como fala comigo, ô Mister M!

- Perdão, senhorita. – ele não tirava os olhos do livro um instante.

- Grrr! Vamos continuar andando!

- Tem certeza de que está disposta?

- Tenho!!!

- Hum... O estresse pode te deixar com falta de ar...

- EU NÃO ESTOU ESTRESSADA E NEM VOU FICAR COM FALTA DE...!!! Arf... Arf... Es... Tou... Arf... Sem... Ar... Arf... Arf...

- Sakura, rápido!

- Sim!

Sakura cuidou da mulher.

- Agora, fique em repouso.

- Ei, Sakura... Está sentindo esse chakra?

- Estou...

- Devemos ficar atentos.

- Ok.

Após alguns segundos, dois ninjas da areia os atacaram.

- Sakura, deixa comigo! Proteja ela!

- Tem certeza???

- Absoluta!

Foi uma luta demorada, mas Kakashi conseguiu vencer. Estava com ferimentos gravíssimos, mas Sakura sabia técnicas de cura.

- Por que não usou essas técnicas da outra vez?

- Porque os ferimentos não eram tão graves. Pronto, agora só falta...

- Aqui, um pouco abaixo do pescoço.

Ficar tão perto do rosto de Kakashi fez o coração de Sakura acelerar e sua face esquentar, mas ela concluiu seu trabalho. Já Kakashi tinha como esconder, através da máscara, sua face levemente vermelha por Sakura estar cuidando dele outra vez.

- Obrigado. Acho que agora podemos ir, né?

- Sim, só temos que acordá-la. – Sakura disse, apontando para a mulher.

Eles a acordaram e os três caminharam por um longo tempo. Kakashi disse:

- Está entardecendo. Vamos armar as barracas aqui mesmo.

Depois disso, Sakura foi pescar num lago que tinha ali perto. A mulher apenas segurava o cesto de peixes. Kakashi foi buscar lenha e fez uma fogueira para fritá-los.

Após comer, cada um foi para sua barraca tentar dormir. Kakashi, como não conseguia, se sentou em frente à sua barraca. A mulher ficou radiante: que oportunidade perfeita! Levantou-se e foi ao encontro dele.

- Também não consegue dormir? – ela disse, se sentando ao lado de Kakashi. Sakura, que estava acordada, foi espiar pela entrada de sua barraca.

- Quero ficar sozinho.

- Ora, não seja tão rude... – ela disse, colocando as mãos na máscara de Kakashi. Ele a segurou firme pelos pulsos e a aproximou de si.

Sakura ficou aflita: o que o sensei ia fazer???

**OMG! O que o Kakashi-sensei vai aprontar? =O Hahahahaha! XD Perdoem o capítulo minúsculo em relação ao outros, mas eu tinha que deixar os leitores com essa dúvida cruel em relação ao sensei! 8D**


	5. Chapter 5

_Recapitulando: Kakashi e Sakura estão numa missão para levar uma linda e sedutora mulher a uma vila. Ela fica o tempo todo se insinuando para o Copy Ninja, mas ele parece não dar a mínima. Quando Kakashi, à noite, fica sem sono e se senta em frente à sua barraca, a mulher se aproxima e ousa tocar em sua máscara. Ele a segura pelos pulsos e a aproxima de si. Sakura assiste a cena toda. Agora, ela está desesperada: o que Kakashi vai fazer???_

Sakura se segurou para não lançar uma kunai naquela oferecida. Estava morrendo de raiva, ciúmes e medo do que Kakashi poderia fazer.

- Sabe, você é mesmo uma mulher atraente... Talvez se a gente tivesse se conhecido há mais tempo eu caísse no seu jogo de sedução... Porém, de uns tempos pra cá, vi que queria um relacionamento sério com uma certa pessoa... E essa pessoa com certeza não é você.

Ele a afastou e soltou seus punhos.

- Grrr! Nunca fui tão humilhada! Vou dormir para acordar o mais cedo possível e chegar logo ao vilarejo!

- Como quiser, senhorita. – Kakashi sorriu, provocativo, por trás de sua máscara.

Sakura estava admirada com as palavras do sensei. Mais surpresa ainda com o fato dele estar amando. Seja quem fosse, ela queria saber, deveria saber, precisava saber quem era! Mas por que estava tão curiosa? Tão ansiosa? Tão... Enciumada? Antes que pudesse pensar a respeito, Kakashi se aproximou da barraca dela, que se deitou rapidamente, pois sabia que ele vinha verificar se ela estava dormindo.

- Sakura? – algo lhe dizia que ela estava acordada e que havia prestado atenção na conversa dele. "He... Vou deixar ela pensar que eu não sei de nada...". Então, ele também foi dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, eles continuaram seu rumo e logo chegaram ao vilarejo.

- Agradeço-lhes por me acompanharem.

- De nada! – disse Sakura, que por dentro se sentia aliviada por finalmente se livrar dessa nojentinha.

- Disponha! – Kakashi respondeu, levemente irônico.

- Hunf! Adeus!

Kakashi e Sakura tomaram o caminho em direção à Konoha.

Eles mal se afastaram do vilarejo quando Kakashi falou, em tom provocativo e olhando Sakura de esguelha:

- Caso ainda pense que eu não percebi que você estava me vigiando, está muito enganada!

- O... O QUÊ??? – ela olhou pasma para o sensei, e ficou tão espantada que tropeçou de leve – Ai!

- Hehe... Não se faça de desentendida...

- Ma-mas...!

Ele a olhou novamente de esguelha e ergueu as sobrancelhas, meio que dizendo "Não adianta tenta negar pois eu já sei de tudo". E isso aborreceu Sakura.

- Ah, que saber??? Fiquei espiando mesmo, e daí???

- Caaalma, Sakura... Eu não fiquei bravo, apenas curioso com sua atitude...

- "Apenas curioso"?! Há! Ta bom! – ela disse, em tom sarcástico – Você queria era beijar, acariciar e fazer bem mais que isso com aquelazinha, pois as coisas iam acabar esquentando, né??? Vai, admita!!! Você queria aquela atirada e não fez nada porque eu estava presente, de vela!!! Foi mal, sensei!!! Desculpa atrapalhar e estragar sua noite romântica!!! VOLTA PRA ELA, VAI!!! PODE IR!!! EU SEI COMO VOLTAR PRA KONOHA, NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ!!!

Kakashi arregalou seus olhos: Sakura estava louca de ciúmes!

- Por que ficou tão abismado??? Adivinhei seus pensamentos, né??? E aquela desculpa esfarrapada de que queria um relacionamento sério com uma certa pessoa??? É de rir!!! Eu te conheço, Kakashi-the-Copy-Ninja-Arrasa-Corações-sensei!!! Você não é homem de uma mulher só!!!

- Sakura, você está fora de controle... Acalme-se, por fav...!

- ME ACALMAR??? COMO SE ATREVE A PEDIR PRA EU ME ACALMAR??? COMO POSSO ME ACALMAR SE NEM ENTENDO POR QUE ESTOU SURTANDO DESSE JEITO??? – Sakura pôs as mãos na cabeça, completamente confusa – N-não sei o que há comigo...

Sakura começou a chorar de tanta raiva que sentia. Raiva daquela idiota, raiva do Kakashi e raiva de si mesma por não compreender seus sentimentos.

Kakashi a abraçou por trás, como se fosse seu protetor contra tudo aquilo que a fizesse chorar. O ato do sensei só a fez chorar mais ainda. Ela colocou as mãos no rosto, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem, e se virou, abraçando fortemente o sensei um pouco acima da cintura dele. Recostou a testa em seu peito e continuou a extravasar sua raiva através das lágrimas.

Quando as lágrimas cessaram, Sakura permaneceu recostada no sensei. Ficar assim, abraçando e sendo abraçada por ele, lhe dava uma sensação maravilhosa. Sua face corou: por que se sentia tão bem perto dele?! Era uma sensação de bem-estar diferente de quando se está entre os amigos. Era mais que isso. "É igualzinho ao que eu sentia quando estava com o Sasu...!" Ao pensar nisso, Sakura ficou mais vermelha ainda a arregalou os olhos. "N-não... Não pode ser... Não é possível...", repetia incessantemente para si mesma, tentando se enganar, como se isso ajudasse a afastar o sentimento recém-descoberto...

- O-obrigada, sensei, já estou bem! – ela deu alguns passos para trás, olhando para baixo.

- Sakura, que cara é essa?

- Ora, como queria que eu estivesse??? Acabei de chorar e minha cara ficou toda inchada!!! Eu, hein, que pergunta!!!

- Sei... – ele a olhou desconfiado.

- É verdade!!!

- Sakura, Sakura, eu te conheço há tantos anos... É óbvio que você está mentindo. A mim você não engana.

Sakura ficou sem reação. Kakashi a conhecia tão bem a ponto de saber quando ela mentia.

- E então? Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? Você anda muito estranha ultimamente...

- N-não é nada! Eu... Eu só... E-eu... Er...

O coração de Sakura começou a bater mais rápido. Suas mãos ficaram trêmulas. Sentiu um frio na barriga. Mal conseguia respirar. Pronto, agora tinha certeza: se apaixonou acidentalmente por Kakashi! E agora???

"Definitivamente, ela está muito estranha... E pelas minhas observações... O motivo disso sou eu." Após pensar nisso, Kakashi deu um largo sorriso de satisfação por trás da máscara.

- Sakura, espero que esse seu problema particular não lhe impeça de ir ao Festival. Vou te falar algo importante amanhã.

- Algo importante? Por que não fala ago...?

- Amanhã. – ele sorriu, calmo como sempre.

- Ta, né... "O que será que ele vai dizer?", pensou.

Kakashi se virou e disse:

- Vamos, já perdemos muito tempo.

- Tudo bem... – ela logo viu que, seja lá o que ele fosse dizer, a melhor hora para dizer tal coisa seria no Festival.

_**E aí, gostaram??? 8D Nossa, eu amei o fora que o Kakashi deu naquela nojentaaa!!! *___* Huhuhu, o que o Kakashi vai dizer??? ;D Que coisa óbvia!!! 83 *se mata* Hahahaha, tchauzinho! o/**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi acompanhou Sakura até em casa.

- Sério mesmo, sensei, você não precisava se incomodar vindo me acomp...! – ele a calou pondo o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios, fazendo-a corar de leve.

- Não foi nenhum incômodo. Nunca é. – Kakashi sorriu gentilmente – Olha, vamos marcar de chegar às 16h em frente à Academia Ninja e de lá ir ao Festival, que aí eu chego às 17h!

Uma gota surge em Sakura.

- Aiaiai, você não tem jeito! É um caso perdido!

"Sim... Perdidamente apaixonado por você...", pensou Kakashi.

- Hehe... Pelo menos já estou avisando que vou chegar tarde!

- Hahahahaha! Nem precisava avisar!

- Engraçadinha... – o sensei murmurou, com uma gota.

- Hahahahahahaha!

"Como é bom vê-la rindo... Já estava com saudade da risada dela..."

- Então... Até amanhã.

- Tchauzinho!

Quando Sakura entrou em casa, se jogou na cama, incrédula: "Meu Deeeus, eu to amando meu ex-senseeei!!! E eu ainda o chamo de sensei por causa do costume... AAAAAH, NÃO ACREDITO QUE ISSO TA ACONTECENDO COMIGO!!! Será que devo contar pra Ino e pra Hinata? Hum... Aaah, não sei! Não sei de mais nada!"

Enquanto isso, Kakashi vê Naruto e Hinata no Ichiraku Ramen e resolve ir falar com eles.

- Boa noite! Desculpa atrapalhar vocês!

- B-boa noite!

- Iiih, sensei, não esquenta não! Junte-se a nós!

Kakashi se senta ao lado de Naruto.

- Obrigado! Ah, Naruto, nunca mais vi o Sasuke... Tem alguma notícia dele?

- Sim, sim... Ele ta há um tempão numa missão no País da Água. Nem sei quando ele volta... A Sakura-chan deve estar morrendo de saudade...

- Na verdade, ela não toca no assunto "Sasuke" há muito tempo.

- SÉÉÉRIO??? – ele se vira para Hinata – Nem com você ou com a Ino ela fala dele?!

- Não... Kakashi-sensei está correto.

- Cara, é difícil acreditar! Ela era louca por ele!

- Ué, você era louco pela Sakura e agora é louco pela Hinata... – Kakashi comenta, sorrindo.

- S-sensei!!! – Naruto corou, e Hinata mais ainda.

- He... Boa sorte a vocês dois. Tenho que ir. Tchau!

- Até amanhã! – o casal disse ao mesmo tempo.

- Até!

Ao chegar em casa, Kakashi estava tão cansado que quis dormir. Mas quem disse que ele conseguiria dormir tão cedo depois do que prometeu para o dia seguinte?

Depois de muito custo, Kakashi adormeceu.

Chegou. Enfim o grande dia chegou. Kakashi sabia que esse dia seria decisivo e que iria mudar completamente a relação de amizade que ele manteve com Sakura por tanto tempo.

Uma hora depois do que seria a hora marcada, Kakashi chegou em frente à Academia Ninja.

- K-kakashi-sensei? – Sakura ruborizou: até com um visual mais despojado ele era sexy!

- Hum... Esse seu vestido vermelho me é familiar.

- Uh? – ela despertou dos devaneios – Ah, sim! É como se fosse aquele que eu usava quando era menor, só que sem as mangas!

- Entendi. Você está linda. Ops! Correção: você já é linda. – ele sorriu e Sakura sentiu a face esquentar.

- Er... V-vamos dar um oi pros nossos amigos e depois se divertir no Festival! Que tal?

- Por mim, tudo bem. "Até porque é bom termos algum momento a sós para eu contar AQUILO...", pensou, e inevitavelmente ficou com uma expressão séria e preocupada.

Sakura notou que o semblante de Kakashi mudou de repente e perguntou:

- Qual o problema, sensei?

- Uh?!

_So__, she said "What's the problem, baby?"_

_**Então, ela disse "Qual o problema, baby?"**__  
What's the problem? I don't know_

_**Qual o problema? Eu não sei**__  
Well, maybe I'm in love (love)_

_**Bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado (apaixonado)**__  
Think about it_

_**Eu penso nisso**__**  
**__Everytime I think about it_

_**Toda hora eu penso nisso**__**  
**__Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_**Não consigo parar de pensar nisso**_

- Sensei, você está bem?

- Claro, ué! Estou ótimo! Nunca estive melhor! Hohohohoho!

- Eu, hein... – uma gota se formou em Sakura.

Depois de andarem um pouco, eles se depararam com Naruto e Hinata de quimono.

- Aaaaaw! Essa é uma das coisas mais meigas do mundo!

- Sakura, seus olhos ganharam um brilho estranho... – comentou Kakashi, meio assustado.

- É que eles estão tão liiindos! – ela corre para cumprimentar o casal.

"É incrível como pequenas coisas podem deixá-la tão animada...", pensou Kakashi, sorrindo, e com uma gota, enquanto se aproximava do trio.

_How much longer will it take to cure this__?_

_**Quanto tempo vai levar para curar isso?**__**  
**__Just to cure it, cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

_**Apenas para curar, pois não posso ignorar se for amor (amor)**__**  
**__Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_**Me faz virar e me encara, mas eu não sei nada sobre amor**_

Depois de conversarem um pouco, Ino e Shikamaru chegaram. Eles, assim como Naruto e Hinata, estavam de quimono.

- Ele relutou, mas insisti tanto que ele cedeu e veio de quimono! Hihihi!

- Hunf... Ninguém merece...

- É o poder do amor! – disse Naruto, piscando com um sorriso maroto.

- Ridículo. Pelo menos eu não demoro tantos anos pra perceber que alguém gosta de mim.

- O QUÊ??? – o loirinho ficou vermelho de vergonha – MAS EU PELO MENOS PERCEBI!!! ANTES TARDE DO QUE NUNCA!!!

- E bota tarde nisso. – Naruto capota e Shikamaru prossegue – Se ela não tivesse se declarado, você NUNCA ia saber, e pior: nem ia perceber que também gostava dela. Você é patético. Problemático e patético.

- Grrr! Quando não é o Sasuke, é vo...!!! – na mesma hora, ele pára e olha para Sakura – DESCULPAAA! SAIU SEM QUERER, EU JURO!

- Hã? – logo Sakura entendeu do que se tratava – Ah, sim... Tudo bem, isso não me afeta mais... Já superei!

Sakura sorriu, mas todos se entreolharam, admirados.

"Uau... Gostei...", pensou Kakashi.

_Come on, come on_

_**Vamos lá, vamos lá  
**__Turn a little faster_

_**Vire um pouco mais rápido**__  
Come on, come on_

_**Vamos lá, vamos lá  
**__The world will follow after_

_**O mundo virá logo atrás  
**__Come on, come on_

_**Vamos lá, vamos lá  
**__Because everybody's after love_

_**Porque todo mundo precisa de amor**_

- Uia! Será que a testuda ta em outra? – Ino comentou, provocativa.

- Hããã??? – a jovem ruborizou – N-nada a ver!

- A Sakura-chan ficou desconcertada, né, Ino? Huhuhu...

- É mesmo, Naruto... Huhuhu...

- Naruto-kun e Ino-chan, parem de envergonhar a Sakura-chan agora mesmo! - Hinata disse, com uma voz firme.

- Mas amorzinho, eu só...!

- AGORA!

- Nhaaa... Ta bom...

- Ih, olha o poder do amor se manifestando! – revidou Shikamaru.

- Aaaw, Hinata, muito obrigada! – ela disse, abraçando a amiga.

- D-de nada, mas... – ela sussurra – Se você ficou tão vermelha quanto eu fico por causa do Naruto-kun, é por que você está mesmo gostando de alguém, né?

- C-C-COMO??? Er... Eu... Vou procurar alguma barraca de onigiri! De repente, me deu uma vontade louca de comer onigiri! Então, tchauzinhooo! – Sakura saiu em disparada.

- Amorzinho, o que você disse a ela?

- He... Apenas afirmei algo. – ela sorriu para o namorado e, com o mesmo sorriso, disse para Kakashi – Vá atrás dela.

- Quê?!

- Você está acompanhando ela, não está?

- Sim, mas...!

- E corre, senão vai perdê-la de vista.

- Uh?! *setinha apontando a direção em que Sakura foi* Essa não! Ela vai se perder de mim! – ele sai correndo.

- Hehehe... Já entendi, Hinata... – Shikamaru falou.

- E-eu sabia que com sua inteligência você já ia perceber mesmo sem conviver com eles...

- Hã?! – Naruto estava confuso – Vocês já sabem de quem a Sakura-chan gosta?!

- Claro, seu tapado! – Ino lhe deu um soco na cabeça – Você é o único que não percebe, pra variar!

- É que eu não consigo imaginar a Sakura-chan gostando de alguém que não seja o Sasuke...

- Pois trate de se acostumar com a idéia!

Enquanto isso...

- O sol está se pondo... Aiai, me sinto como uma bola de neve correndo até a primavera... – murmurou Kakashi.

_So I said __"I'm a snowball running"_

_**Então eu disse "Sou uma bola de neve correndo"**__**  
**__Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_**Correndo até a primavera que está trazendo todo esse amor**__  
Melting under blue skies_

_**Derretendo debaixo do céu azul**__  
Belting out the sunlight_

_**Amarrando a luz do sol**__  
Shimmering love_

_**Amor cintilante**_

Quando Kakashi finalmente alcançou Sakura, tocou em seu ombro.

- Uh?! AAAH, LADRÃO!!!

Ela concentrou chakra na mão e tentou socar o rosto do indivíduo. Ao se virar, deparou-se com Kakashi visivelmente assustado e com a cabeça inclinada. Havia se desviado a tempo...

- K-kakashi-sensei???

- Eu ia apenas te convidar para assistir ao pôr-do-sol e você tenta me matar... Que legal... – ele comentou, ainda perturbado. "Se ela tivesse me acertado, não sei se estaria vivo ainda!", pensou.

- O pôr-do-sol??? QUE LINDO!!!

- He... Mas vamos comprar seus onigiris primeiro.

- Que seja! Mas vamos depressa! Não quero perder isso por nada!

Assim, devorando onigiris, Sakura viu o pôr-do-sol junto de Kakashi.

- Nossa, foi lindo! Mas aqueles onigiris me deram vontade de comer algo doce...

- Hum... Você ama sorvete de morango. Te pago um.

- Jura??? – Sakura ficou radiante – Ah, mas... Tem uma pequena condição.

- Iiiiih, lá vem... Diga.

- Você também vai tomar um! E do mesmo sabor!

- Ficou maluca?! Sabe muito bem que não tiro a máscara em público!

- Basta irmos a algum lugar onde não tenha ninguém! Não vou deixar você passar fome num Festival!

- Ah é, é? E desde quando você se preocupa tanto assim comigo, Sakura?

Ela ruborizou.

- D-desde sempre, ué!

- Hum... "Vai ser uma boa oportunidade para me declarar..." Tudo bem. Conheço um lugar que fica lindo na primavera.

- Legal!

_Well__, baby, I surrender_

_**Bom, baby, eu me rendo  
**__To the strawberry ice cream_

_**Ao sorvete de morango  
**__Never ever end of all this love_

_**Nunca vai acabar todo esse amor**__  
Well, I didn't mean to do it_

_**Bom, não foi minha intenção**__  
But there's no escaping your love_

_**Mas não dá para escapar do seu amor**_

**Esse era pra ser o último capítulo, mas quando terminei de digitar, vi que deu mais de 10 páginas! o_o'**

**Tive que dividí-lo em dois! 8D'''**

**Então, considerem esse capítulo como ''Final - Parte 1''! Hehehehe... XD**

**Na minha opinião, achei que a Parte 1 ficou divertida... As cenas mais emocionantes deixei pra Parte 2! Huhuhu! ;D**

**Espero que gostem do desfecho! ^^**

**Bai baaai! /o/**


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi a levou até aquele bosque em que ele costuma ir.

Antes que Sakura pudesse apreciar a beleza do local, ao admirar a lua ela viu algo inesperado.

- Olha, sensei! Estrelas cadentes!

- Mas que supresa boa!

- Com certeza!

_These lines of light may_

_**Esses traços luminosos podem**__  
Mean we're never alone_

_**Significar que nunca estamos sozinhos**__  
Never alone, no, no_

_**Nunca estamos sozinhos, não, não**_

- Caramba, meu sorvete ta pingando! – Sakura estava tão compenetrada admirando o céu que esqueceu completamente do sorvete.

- Hehehe... – Kakashi se sentou numa pedra que tinha ali e abaixou a máscara para poder tomar seu sorvete.

Mais uma vez, Sakura se esqueceu do próprio sorvete e ficou paralisada admirando o sensei.

- Ei, o seu tá pingando... – Kakashi disse, meio encabulado.

- Oh, sim! – ela se virou de costas, também encabulada, e finalmente contemplou a paisagem.

- Nossa, este lugar fica repleto de flores de cerejeira na primavera! E essa linda flor é o significado do meu nome! Que honra!

- Eu sei, por isso venho muito aqui durante a primavera...

_Come on, Come on_

_**Vamos lá, vamos lá**__  
Move a little closer_

_**Chegue um pouco mais perto**__  
Come on, Come on_

_**Vamos lá, vamos lá**__  
I want to hear you whisper_

_**Quero ouvir você sussurrar**__**  
**__Come on, Come on_

_**Vamos lá, vamos lá**__**  
**__Settle down inside my love_

_**Se envolva no meu amor**_

Sakura o olhou, surpresa. Kakashi a encarava com uma expressão séria. Ele abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, incerto se deveria ou não continuar o que já havia começado. "Agora, não há mais como fugir...", pensou. Fitou-a de novo. Ela estava alguns centímetros à sua frente.

_Come on, come on_

_**Vamos lá, vamos lá**__  
Jump a little higher_

_**Pule um pouco mais**__**alto**__  
Come on, come on_

_**Vamos lá, vamos lá**__  
If you feel a little lighter_

_**Se você se sentir um pouco mais confiante**__  
Come on, come on_

_**Vamos lá, vamos lá**__  
We were once upon a time in love_

_**Nós estávamos uma vez apaixonados**_

- O que vou lhe dizer vai mudar para sempre nossa amizade, mas... Vou dizer mesmo assim.

"O quê?! Para sempre?!", pensou Sakura.

- E o que poderia mudar nossa amizade?

_Accidentally in love_

_**Acidentalmente apaixonado**__**s**_

_Accidentally in love_

_**Acidentalmente apaixonado**__**s**_

_Accidentally in love_

_**Acidentalmente apaixonado**__**s**_

- Algo que não foi minha intenção, mas aconteceu.

- C-como assim?

_Accidentally in love_

_**Acidentalmente apaixonado**__**s**_

_Accidentally in love_

_**Acidentalmente apaixonado**__**s**_

_Accidentally in love_

_**Acidentalmente apaixonado**__**s**_

_Accidentally in love_

_**Acidentalmente apaixonado**__**s**_

_Accidentally in love_

_**Acidentalmente apaixonado**__**s**_

_We're accidentally in__..._

_**Nós estávamos acidentalmente...**_

- Desde que te conheci, há oito anos, e passamos a conviver, inevitavelmente eu... – ele olhou para baixo. Depois, voltou a fitar Sakura e prosseguiu – Eu me apaixonei por você.

- O... O QUÊÊÊÊÊ?!

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love_

_**Estou apaixonado, estou apaixonado**__  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love_

_**Estou apaixonado, estou apaixonado**__  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love_

_**Estou apaixonado, estou apaixonado**__  
Accidentally in..._

_**Acidentalmente...**_

Sakura sentiu seu coração acelerar e um forte rubor invadir sua face. O mesmo ocorreu com o sensei.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love_

_**Estou apaixonado, estou apaixonado**__  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love_

_**Estou apaixonado, estou apaixonado**__  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love_

_**Estou apaixonado, estou apaixonado**__  
Accidentally in..._

_**Acidentalmente...**_

- Eu te amo, Sakura. Te amo de verdade. A prova é que sempre respeitei seu amor pelo Sasuke. Além disso, nunca me atrevi a tentar te conquistar, ainda mais quando você era menor de idade e eu já era um adulto.

Sakura estava tão impressionada que nem conseguia falar. Nunca imaginou que Kakashi a amasse desse jeito.

- Se por acaso eu consegui te conquistar, foi naturalmente. E como eu tenho quase certeza que consegui, resolvi te revelar o segredo que escondi há anos de tudo e de todos. E o "quase" é porque só vou ter certeza quando ouvir de você que sou correspondido. O que me diz, Sakura?

- A-assim, t-tão de repente???

- Oh, yeah. – ele sorriu. No fundo, sentia que seu sentimento era recíproco, mas queria ouvir de Sakura isso.

- Er... Eu... E-eu... Acho que... Acho que eu...!

- "Acha"? – interrompeu Kakashi.

- NÃO, EU NÃO ACHO! EU SEI, MAS NÃO QUERO, NÃO CONSIGO E NÃO SEI SE DEVO ADMITIR! – ela se virou, pronta para correr, mas Kakashi a segurou sutilmente pelo pulso.

_Come on, come on_

_**Vamos lá, vamos lá  
**__Spin a little tighter_

_**Gire um pouco mais**__** apertado**__  
Come on, come on_

_**Vamos lá, vamos lá**__**  
**__And the world a little brighter_

_**E o mundo está mais feliz**__**  
**__Come on, come on_

_**Vamos lá, vamos lá**__**  
**__Just get yourself inside her love_

_**Apenas se coloque dentro do amor dela**_

- Eu tomei coragem pra falar. Se você não consegue falar, demonstre.

- De-demonstrar??? – indagou Sakura, já imaginando o que deveria fazer.

- Sim... Até estou sem máscara... – Kakashi sorriu de maneira sensual, fazendo Sakura sentir seu rosto pegando fogo tamanha era a "queimação" em sua face.

- Estou esperando... – ele falou, calmamente, despertando Sakura do transe.

Ela olhava fixamente para o sensei. Aquele belo rosto que ele só mostrava para poucos, aquele olhar envolvente, aqueles lábios chamando-a para prová-los... Sakura parecia estar hipnotizada.

Lentamente, ela ergueu suas mãos, trêmulas por causa do nervosismo. Nunca imaginou que um dia estaria prestes a beijar Kakashi. Ela aproximou sua mão do rosto dele, mas hesitou um pouco antes de tocá-lo. Engoliu em seco, e seu coração não parava de bater cada vez mais forte. Fechou os olhos, receosa. Não sabia se deveria mesmo fazer isso.

- Kakashi-sensei, me desculpe, mas eu não consi...! – ela já ia retirar a mão da face do sensei, mas este a impediu, colocando sua mão por cima. O toque a fez abrir os olhos.

- Continue.

- Ma-mas eu...!

- Eu sei que consegue.

- Não! Não consigo! Estou muito nervo...! – antes que pudesse terminar, sentiu Kakashi puxando-a pela mão que ele havia segurado agora há pouco, fazendo Sakura se desequilibrar e cair em seus braços. Mais precisamente, fazendo-a cair sobre seus lábios.

Depois do beijo acidental, eles não separaram seus lábios. Se abraçaram e começaram a se beijar de maneira suave, mas com a intensidade evoluindo a cada instante.

_I'm in love_

_**Estou apaixonado**_

Sakura, delicadamente, passou a mão pelos cabelos de Kakashi e pousou-a sobre sua nuca, enquanto ele acariciava suas costas.

***foto deles se beijando***

Após longos minutos se beijando, devagar se separaram, ofegantes.

"Meus Deus! Que beijo foi esse?! Foi tão maravilhoso, tão mágico, tão... Surreal!", pensou Sakura. "Agora também tenho ciúme do beijo dele. Quero só pra mim."

"Ou era eu que estava empolgado ou ela realmente tem esse jeito único de beijar...", pensou Kakashi.

- Sakura... – ele segurou ambas as mãos da jovem – Sei que pode parecer precipitado, mas esperei tanto tempo para ser correspondido que já não me importa mais: eu te amo! Quer casar comigo?

- QUÊ??? – Sakura conseguiu ficar mais vermelha que a Hinata.

- Que tal ano que vem, na mesma data de hoje?

- E-e-eu não sei! É muita emoção pra um coração só!

- Hehehe... Entendo...

- Hum... – ela ficou séria, ainda corada – Não acha que um ano é tempo demais não?!

- O QUÊ?! – Kakashi ficou chocado.

- Isso mesmo! Se for pra casar, quero que seja o mais depressa possível! – ela sorriu, e Kakashi ficou mais boquiaberto que antes.

- É muita emoção pra um coração só, Sakura!

Ambos riram por um tempo, e depois se beijaram de leve. Sorridentes, voltaram ao Festival. De mãos dadas. Para sempre seriam dois acidentalmente apaixonados...

_**Caaalma, gente, caaalma... Não me fuzilem... Continuem lendo para entender esse final! ;D**_

Cara, eu não esperava que essa FanFic fosse fazer tanto sucesso! Sério mesmo! Primeiro por causa do casal principal, que não tem muitos adeptos; segundo, por causa da quantidade de capítulos (se uma FanFic possui muitos capítulos, naturalmente seu número de acessos vai crescendo depressa). Apesar desses fatores, "Accidentally in Love" é uma de minhas FanFics mais lidas! o_o

E ela é diferente de todas que já fiz por vários motivos: que eu me lembre, foi minha primeira FanFic de Naruto; na época que escrevi, era a única que já tinha feito sobre KakaSaku; foi a primeira FanFic meio adulta que fiz; foi a primeira FanFic que comecei a publicar antes de ter todos os capítulos prontos (mas até que dessa vez foi bom fazer isso XD); é a primeira FanFic minha que vai ter continuação. Sim, isso mesmo! Cortei algumas coisinhas do final pra fazer parte de "Accidentally in Love 2"! ;DDDDD

E aí, gostaram da surpresa? 8D *pensa* Ufa, ainda bem que não vão mais atirar em mim... o_o'

Então, em breve, aguardem pela parte 2! /o/

Ela será voltada pra comédia, vai ser mais divertida! ^^

Ah, claro, não poderia deixar de agradecer a todos vocês que acompanharam essa história simples, mas bonita, sobre esse casal inusitado! XD'''

ARIGATOU! *___*

Accidentally In Love escrita por Mari May [Reviews - 19]

Opções: [Editar] [Deletar]

1. Capítulo 12. Capítulo 23. Capítulo 34. Capítulo 45. Capítulo 56. Capítulo 67. Capítulo 7

Diminuir **Tamanho do Texto** Aumentar

Kakashi a levou até aquele bosque em que ele costuma ir.

Antes que Sakura pudesse apreciar a beleza do local, ao admirar a lua ela viu algo inesperado.

- Olha, sensei! Estrelas cadentes!

- Mas que supresa boa!

- Com certeza!

_These lines of light may_

**_Esses traços luminosos podem_**_  
Mean we're never alone_

**_Significar que nunca estamos sozinhos_**_  
Never alone, no, no_

**_Nunca estamos sozinhos, não, não_**

- Caramba, meu sorvete ta pingando! – Sakura estava tão compenetrada admirando o céu que esqueceu completamente do sorvete.

- Hehehe... – Kakashi se sentou numa pedra que tinha ali e abaixou a máscara para poder tomar seu sorvete.

Mais uma vez, Sakura se esqueceu do próprio sorvete e ficou paralisada admirando o sensei.

- Ei, o seu tá pingando... – Kakashi disse, meio encabulado.

- Oh, sim! – ela se virou de costas, também encabulada, e finalmente contemplou a paisagem.

- Nossa, este lugar fica repleto de flores de cerejeira na primavera! E essa linda flor é o significado do meu nome! Que honra!

- Eu sei, por isso venho muito aqui durante a primavera...

_Come on, Come on_

**_Vamos lá, vamos lá_**_  
Move a little closer_

**_Chegue um pouco mais perto_**_  
Come on, Come on_

**_Vamos lá, vamos lá_**_  
I want to hear you whisper_

**_Quero ouvir você sussurrar  
_**_Come on, Come on_

**_Vamos lá, vamos lá  
_**_Settle down inside my love_

**_Se envolva no meu amor_**

Sakura o olhou, surpresa. Kakashi a encarava com uma expressão séria. Ele abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, incerto se deveria ou não continuar o que já havia começado. "Agora, não há mais como fugir...", pensou. Fitou-a de novo. Ela estava alguns centímetros à sua frente.

_Come on, come on_

**_Vamos lá, vamos lá_**_  
Jump a little higher_

**_Pule um pouco mais_**_ **alto**  
Come on, come on_

**_Vamos lá, vamos lá_**_  
If you feel a little lighter_

**_Se você se sentir um pouco mais confiante_**_  
Come on, come on_

**_Vamos lá, vamos lá_**_  
We were once upon a time in love_

**_Nós estávamos uma vez apaixonados_**

- O que vou lhe dizer vai mudar para sempre nossa amizade, mas... Vou dizer mesmo assim.

"O quê?! Para sempre?!", pensou Sakura.

- E o que poderia mudar nossa amizade?

_Accidentally in love_

**_Acidentalmente apaixonados_**

_Accidentally in love_

**_Acidentalmente apaixonados_**

_Accidentally in love_

**_Acidentalmente apaixonados_**

- Algo que não foi minha intenção, mas aconteceu.

- C-como assim?

_Accidentally in love_

**_Acidentalmente apaixonados_**

_Accidentally in love_

**_Acidentalmente apaixonados_**

_Accidentally in love_

**_Acidentalmente apaixonados_**

_Accidentally in love_

**_Acidentalmente apaixonados_**

_Accidentally in love_

**_Acidentalmente apaixonados_**

_We're accidentally in..._

**_Nós estávamos acidentalmente..._**

- Desde que te conheci, há oito anos, e passamos a conviver, inevitavelmente eu... – ele olhou para baixo. Depois, voltou a fitar Sakura e prosseguiu – Eu me apaixonei por você.

- O... O QUÊÊÊÊÊ?!

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love_

**_Estou apaixonado, estou apaixonado_**_  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love_

**_Estou apaixonado, estou apaixonado_**_  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love_

**_Estou apaixonado, estou apaixonado_**_  
Accidentally in..._

**_Acidentalmente..._**

Sakura sentiu seu coração acelerar e um forte rubor invadir sua face. O mesmo ocorreu com o sensei.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love_

**_Estou apaixonado, estou apaixonado_**_  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love_

**_Estou apaixonado, estou apaixonado_**_  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love_

**_Estou apaixonado, estou apaixonado_**_  
Accidentally in..._

**_Acidentalmente..._**

- Eu te amo, Sakura. Te amo de verdade. A prova é que sempre respeitei seu amor pelo Sasuke. Além disso, nunca me atrevi a tentar te conquistar, ainda mais quando você era menor de idade e eu já era um adulto.

Sakura estava tão impressionada que nem conseguia falar. Nunca imaginou que Kakashi a amasse desse jeito.

- Se por acaso eu consegui te conquistar, foi naturalmente. E como eu tenho quase certeza que consegui, resolvi te revelar o segredo que escondi há anos de tudo e de todos. E o "quase" é porque só vou ter certeza quando ouvir de você que sou correspondido. O que me diz, Sakura?

- A-assim, t-tão de repente???

- Oh, yeah. – ele sorriu. No fundo, sentia que seu sentimento era recíproco, mas queria ouvir de Sakura isso.

- Er... Eu... E-eu... Acho que... Acho que eu...!

- "Acha"? – interrompeu Kakashi.

- NÃO, EU NÃO ACHO! EU SEI, MAS NÃO QUERO, NÃO CONSIGO E NÃO SEI SE DEVO ADMITIR! – ela se virou, pronta para correr, mas Kakashi a segurou sutilmente pelo pulso.

_Come on, come on_

**_Vamos lá, vamos lá  
_**_Spin a little tighter_

**_Gire um pouco mais apertado_**_  
Come on, come on_

**_Vamos lá, vamos lá  
_**_And the world a little brighter_

**_E o mundo está mais feliz  
_**_Come on, come on_

**_Vamos lá, vamos lá  
_**_Just get yourself inside her love_

**_Apenas se coloque dentro do amor dela_**

- Eu tomei coragem pra falar. Se você não consegue falar, demonstre.

- De-demonstrar??? – indagou Sakura, já imaginando o que deveria fazer.

- Sim... Até estou sem máscara... – Kakashi sorriu de maneira sensual, fazendo Sakura sentir seu rosto pegando fogo tamanha era a "queimação" em sua face.

- Estou esperando... – ele falou, calmamente, despertando Sakura do transe.

Ela olhava fixamente para o sensei. Aquele belo rosto que ele só mostrava para poucos, aquele olhar envolvente, aqueles lábios chamando-a para prová-los... Sakura parecia estar hipnotizada.

Lentamente, ela ergueu suas mãos, trêmulas por causa do nervosismo. Nunca imaginou que um dia estaria prestes a beijar Kakashi. Ela aproximou sua mão do rosto dele, mas hesitou um pouco antes de tocá-lo. Engoliu em seco, e seu coração não parava de bater cada vez mais forte. Fechou os olhos, receosa. Não sabia se deveria mesmo fazer isso.

- Kakashi-sensei, me desculpe, mas eu não consi...! – ela já ia retirar a mão da face do sensei, mas este a impediu, colocando sua mão por cima. O toque a fez abrir os olhos.

- Continue.

- Ma-mas eu...!

- Eu sei que consegue.

- Não! Não consigo! Estou muito nervo...! – antes que pudesse terminar, sentiu Kakashi puxando-a pela mão que ele havia segurado agora há pouco, fazendo Sakura se desequilibrar e cair em seus braços. Mais precisamente, fazendo-a cair sobre seus lábios.

Depois do beijo acidental, eles não separaram seus lábios. Se abraçaram e começaram a se beijar de maneira suave, mas com a intensidade evoluindo a cada instante.

_I'm in love_

**_Estou apaixonado_**

Sakura, delicadamente, passou a mão pelos cabelos de Kakashi e pousou-a sobre sua nuca, enquanto ele acariciava suas costas.

Após longos minutos se beijando, devagar se separaram, ofegantes.

"Meus Deus! Que beijo foi esse?! Foi tão maravilhoso, tão mágico, tão... Surreal!", pensou Sakura. "Agora também tenho ciúme do beijo dele. Quero só pra mim."

"Ou era eu que estava empolgado ou ela realmente tem esse jeito único de beijar...", pensou Kakashi.

- Sakura... – ele segurou ambas as mãos da jovem – Sei que pode parecer precipitado, mas esperei tanto tempo para ser correspondido que já não me importa mais: eu te amo! Quer casar comigo?

- QUÊ??? – Sakura conseguiu ficar mais vermelha que a Hinata.

- Que tal ano que vem, na mesma data de hoje?

- E-e-eu não sei! É muita emoção pra um coração só!

- Hehehe... Entendo...

- Hum... – ela ficou séria, ainda corada – Não acha que um ano é tempo demais não?!

- O QUÊ?! – Kakashi ficou chocado.

- Isso mesmo! Se for pra casar, quero que seja o mais depressa possível! – ela sorriu, e Kakashi ficou mais boquiaberto que antes.

- É muita emoção pra um coração só, Sakura!

Ambos riram por um tempo, e depois se beijaram de leve. Sorridentes, voltaram ao Festival. De mãos dadas. Para sempre seriam dois acidentalmente apaixonados...

Caaalma, gente, caaalma... Não me fuzilem... Continuem lendo para entender esse final! ;D

Cara, eu não esperava que essa FanFic fosse fazer tanto sucesso! Sério mesmo! Primeiro por causa do casal principal, que não tem muitos adeptos; segundo, por causa da quantidade de capítulos (se uma FanFic possui muitos capítulos, naturalmente seu número de acessos vai crescendo depressa). Apesar desses fatores, "Accidentally in Love" é uma de minhas FanFics mais lidas! o_o

E ela é diferente de todas que já fiz por vários motivos: que eu me lembre, foi minha primeira FanFic de Naruto; na época que escrevi, era a única que já tinha feito sobre KakaSaku; foi a primeira FanFic meio adulta que fiz; foi a primeira FanFic que comecei a publicar antes de ter todos os capítulos prontos (mas até que dessa vez foi bom fazer isso XD); é a primeira FanFic minha que vai ter continuação. Sim, isso mesmo! Cortei algumas coisinhas do final pra fazer parte de "Accidentally in Love 2"! ;DDDDD

E aí, gostaram da surpresa? 8D *pensa* Ufa, ainda bem que não vão mais atirar em mim... o_o'

Então, em breve, aguardem pela parte 2! /o/

Ela será voltada pra comédia, vai ser mais divertida! ^^

Ah, claro, não poderia deixar de agradecer a todos vocês que acompanharam essa história simples, mas bonita, sobre esse casal inusitado! XD'''

ARIGATOU! *___*


End file.
